Under The Lakota Moon
by inmyownworld01
Summary: Isabella Black-Water, a father less Lakota Native searches for her other roots that leads her across the country to a little Native American Reservation in La Push, Washington. full summary inside. Co-Written with The-Ultimate-Butterfly-Effect.
1. The party

**NEW STORY IM CO WRITING WITH THE-ULTIMATE-BUTTERFLY-EFFECT, the lemons will be later in the story but there will be a lot of suggestive scenes. The story will pick up in a couple of chapters so right now its going t be really slow. For the house and outfits go to her page and click on the link that says ****The-Ultimate-Butterfly-Effect.**** One more thing! ****the translations for the Lakota/Quileute words are at the bottom!**

**PS... for Invisible fans go to the web site to see new content I put up, also look on my profile (inmyownworld01) and look at story updating times!**

**SUMMARY**

**When young Isabella Black-Water turns 16 she is the happiest girl alive but theres something missing. Since she was born she lived with her mother and sister on the Cheyenne River Lakota Indian Reservation, When ever she asks about her father everyone on the reservation refuse to tell her, but when Bella finds a mysterious box she unravels many secrets that send her to La Push for answers.**

**~Bella POV~**

I sighed; tomorrow I was going to turn sixteen – it would be the biggest day of my life, where my whole life would change. I will be able to get a car, finally date without my Mom's permission; I can have my own credit card and buy whatever I want! My curfew will be changed, and I will be able to actually play with my band when we have late night practice or parties.

I turned to my side, still playing with the edge of my comforter. I should be happy everything was falling into place, but I couldn't help but feel that something was missing; that something I knew was my father. I have never met him, and my mom won't talk about him. I've never seen any pictures. When I asked my mom about him, she would always change the subject. The same went with the people I knew on the reservation; they would either laugh nervously or change the subject.

Everyone on the reservation, though, would tease or talk about me behind my back. Here it was very uncommon not to have your father around unless he died or divorced your mother. I only had four friends; Tracy, my sister Kendle, Rodney and Maya. They were also in the band and treated me like an equal instead of the "bastard's child".

I also had a weird gift, Chief Red Bird would always tell me I will change many lives with it and called me the "Wakatanka", which means Great Spirit. I asked him why he gave me that name and what he meat by "I will change many lives", but he just laughed and shook his head. For a while I suspected that he was my father, but we look nothing alike.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and I struggled to try and stay awake. Without any success, I gave in a welcomed the darkness.

I woke up to the pounding of my bedroom door. "Wake up, Taksi! It's time for band practice!" my sister yelled. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Do not make me pull those covers off and drag your ass downstairs! We only have thirty minutes to practice before your party!" I got up and started my shower. While the water was heating up, I started to brush my teeth.

I got into the shower and washed my hair. I jumped out and dried off. I put on a black tank top with a gray ruffled cardigan, shorts and my black suede boots. I put on a little make-up and some jewelry before walking downstairs to the garage. I could already hear Rodney and Maya fighting over the guitar. I was too tired to try and break them up.

"Inila yaki ye! Iyokipi! Your constant fighting is giving me a headache!" I shouted. I walked over to the mic and sighed. "Let's do this. We don't have enough time". Everyone nodded and started to play. I, then, took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_You sing to me_

_And in your words, I hear the melody_

_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_

_What's wrong for me_

_I can't resist_

_Until you give the truth a little twist_

_As if you're gonna get away with this_

_You're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you would go solo_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're listening to what you want_

_Got me planning to go solo_

_Solo_."

We finished the song and my mom started to clap. "That was great! You guys are getting better" I smiled at her. "Now it's time for the birthday girl to get ready. Tracy, go help her get dressed. Everyone else, come with me." Out of all my friends, Tracy was the only one who knew about my search for my father. She also helps me from time to time trying to figure out who or where he is. Tracy can be intense, but she's a loyal friend.

I walked into my room and reached for my dress. It was a cream dress with a corset top to it. "You know, I found out a way for you to figure out who your father is." I turned to Tracy, who was fixing her make-up.

"How? We have tried everything possible to find him. How would this be different?" Tracy sighed and glanced over at me from the corner of her eye.

"Have you tried to figure out his name?" I shook my head. "Did you check your birth certificate?" I was dumbfounded. Why the hell didn't I think of that?

"I don't know where it is."

Tracy put the finishing touches on her make-up and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't your mom keep important files in her office? She won't be in there when your party is going on. I can cover for you when you sneak in." I shook my head, putting on the dress and my gray peep-toe heels.

"I can't steal from my mom."

Tracy turned to me. "It's not stealing if the certificate is yours. Just take it and put it in your shoes. No one will know!" I clipped on my necklace and looked at Tracy through my mirror.

"You think it could work?"

Tracy walked towards me and laid her head on my shoulder. She smirked at me. "Yes, I'm positive that if you follow the plan, you will know who your dad is." I nodded. Tracy set the tiara on my head and we walked downstairs. About an hour later, the house was filled with everyone from the res. Everyone was dancing, drinking and joking. I was talking to Marie, a girl from school, when Tracy walked over t o me.

"It's time. Go. I will cover for you." I nodded discreetly and walked towards the hallway, looking back to make sure no one saw me. I opened the door and moved to the file cabinet. I looked through all the drawers, but I didn't see my birth certificate. I circled around the room, but I didn't find anything.

I huffed and sat in my mother's desk chair. I moved my leg slightly and felt something knock against it. I got down on my hands and knees and saw a cabinet on the side on the desk.

I opened the cabinet and saw a box with intricate designs and swirls overlapping on the top of it. It had some kind of foreign Native American writing on the cover, _Tha Gt'aat Spit'it : La Písh Dascak'dak't_. I frowned and grabbed the box, closing the cabinet. I walked towards the door and snuck upstairs to my room. I opened up the broken floor board under my brown fluff rug and put the box in. After I was sure that it was safe, I walked downstairs to be attacked by Tracy.

"Where were you?! Everyone one is waiting for you to blow out your candles! I told you I was going to cover for you, but not for an hour!" I was shocked. I didn't know I was away for an hour. I walked outside to the patio where everyone was waiting by my cake. I felt the hairs on my back of my neck stand up and I looked towards the trees behind me. I thought I saw something move behind them. "Let's go!" Tracy hissed in my ear. I turned back around and walked to my cake. It was a topsy-turvy pink cake with a huge 16 on the top.

"Mom, this cake is better than anything! Thank you so much!" I gave my mom a big hug and stared at my cake in awe.

"Well if you're done fantasizing about your cake, I would like to eat it now," Rodney shouted. I rolled my eyes and ignored his outburst. I knew what my wish was going to be ever since I was four. It was to get a sign as to who my father was.

I leaned over and blew out my candles. Right at that second, the wind began to pick up and I heard thunder roar in the distance. "Let's take this inside!" Kendle, my sister, shouted. Everyone rushed inside the house with the cake. I saw something move again in the trees. I looked back at the house and started towards the edge of the forest.

"Bella!" I looked towards the house. "Come on! There's a storm coming, everyone is going home!" I glanced at the trees and started towards my house. The storm had come out of nowhere, and every news channel in the area was astounded by the quick change in the weather. My mother was sneaking looks at me from time to time, and it was making me a bit antsy. When everyone left, I picked up all of my presents and brought them upstairs. I washed off my make-up and put my dress up before dressing in my pajamas.

I waited for forever for my mom to go to sleep. At about one-thirty A.M., my mom finally came upstairs and went to bed. When I heard her snoring, I lifted up my floor board and grabbed the box. I tried to get the box to open, but the top wouldn't budge. I, then, read the top over again. _Th__a__ Gt'__a__at Spit'it : La Písh D__a__sc__a__k'd__a__k't_. What did it mean?

I walked over to my laptop computer that was sitting on my bed and typed in the words. I looked though, what, maybe one-hundred pages for the right website. After a long search, I looked over at my clock which read three-forty-eight A.M. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.

I touched the top of my computer. I had almost closed it when I saw something. I clicked on the web site. It had a lot of explanations on the page that had the same letters as the one on the box. I clicked on the root language. In bold letters it read, **The Great Spirit : La Push Descendant.**

**A/N:**

**Taksi = younger sister.**

**Inila yaki ye! Iyokipi! = shut up, please!**

**Tha Gt'aat Spit'it : La Písh Dascak'dak't = The Great Spirit : La Push Descendant**

**Crack are junkies best friend, Reviews are mine. Feed my addiction and Review!**


	2. Finding La Push

**The Great Spirit: La Push Descendant**

I stared at the computer screen for what felt like 20 minutes before my mind raced with questions. What was a La Push? Why did the text on the box say these things? and what was in the box that was so important?

I jumped when I heard the crack of thunder and quickly typed in La Push descendant legends. I scrolled down on this website called Myths of the Pacific Northwest. I clicked on the link that read ThaGt'aat Spit'it : La Písh Dascak'dak't.

The page on the website didn't have any information, well any thing that I could read. I went over to my desk and pulled out one of my notebooks and jot down the passage. Ok'lythe gt'aat spi'it cak' ìk'lock tha chast which will opek' passage ways xot' tha k'aw wolx pack. I heard the rain pour faster I looked at the website again to see if I missed anything but only the passage was on the page. I quickly closed my lap top and put the box under the floor board. I sat on my bed for a while before laying down and pulling the covers over my body.

What ever the box said and held was to be found in this La Push place and I intend to find out what secrets my mom was keeping from me. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon that made its way upstairs. I laid on my stomach in my bed for a few minuets staring at the pile of presents I didn't open . I sighed pulling myself out of my warm bed and slipped on my house shoes before going downstairs.

I heard the Tv going on in the living room and saw my mom watching the design channel. "Hey honey!" my mom said not taking her eyes off of the tv. "If your hungry I made sassage, bacon, eggs, and some waffles. Your friends came by and ate most of it up".

I sat next to her on the couch "why didn't they say hi if they were here?" a commercial came on and my mom looked over at me. "I told them that you were tired from yesterday and wanted to sleep in." she pushed my hair back from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

I looked over and saw that strange look she had on her face last night. I gave her a smile and laughed a little "what are you looking at?". She gave me a sad smile and rubbed her knuckles on my cheek. "Nothing its just……" I frowned "Its just what?". My mom shook her head and grabbed me into a hug.

" Nitawakiiyotahopawicicala, mitawacuwitku." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and got up walking into the kitchen. I loaded my plate with food and sat down at the breakfast nook by the bay window.

Why was my mom acting so strange, I thought while putting butter on my waffles. I cut them, and poured some syrup on them before eating. Was it because she found out I took the box from her office. I shook my head.

I didn't know what was wrong with my mom. I ate everything on my plate and set it in the dish washer. I glanced outside and saw that it was overcast from the storm last night. I walked upstairs and went into my closet to pick out my clothes.

Since it was still a little cold outside I decided to put on my light brown Cami covered with a gray cardigan, black skinny jeans, and brown fur boots. I put on some accessories and pulled up my floor board. I grabbed the box and stuffed it into my bag. I closed my floor up and walked downstairs .

I told my mother I would be home later and not to wait for me. I opened the door walking into the ice cold wind. If I was going to find the mystery of this weird box I had to go to the only person I knew who would help me.

After a while I felt like I was being followed. I turned and looked into the trees to see anyone. There was no one there. I started to get anxious and turned around. I bumped into a man who had curly brown hair and clear grayish/blue eyes he was wearing a black coat with ripped jeans and a base ball cap on his head. "sorry" he grunted before shoving past me to keep walking down the street.

I stared at his back for a while before stepping backwards and turning to walk again. That was weird I thought It wasn't everyday that we would meet a stranger, except for tourists but he didn't look like one. I glanced back to find him gone. Picking up my pace for a bit I got to my destination.

I quickly knocked on the door waiting for him to open. Chief Red Bird opened the door and was surprised to see me. "Hey Bella what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" I gave him a smile before going into his house. The Chiefs house was nice and homey. He had deep reds and browns splashed along his living room and kitchen but when you go upstairs there were blue and gray.

Chief Red Bird was practically my father in my eyes on the reservation here. No matter how many guys dated my mom I knew he was the right one for her, but she was absolutely clueless. Lilli was his wife's name but she died before my mother and I moved back here to her home town. There were pictures of her everywhere and she was a beautiful woman with a nice warm smile.

"So" Chief said pulling me out from my recollections of his wife.

"why are you here, if you don't mind me asking." I pulled my bag into my lap and opened it. I set the box on the table and looked at his face. It was weird because his face changed to tons of things. First it was shock,pain,sadness, and the same emotion my mother had on her face but now I knew what it was sorrow. "Where did you find this"Red Bird asked in a grave voice. "I was looking for my birth certificate so I could get my license finally and found this" I lied. I didn't want to tell him that I was looking for my father when he finally thought I gave up on that mission. "Bella this needs to go back where you found it" his voice was curt and left no option for disagreement. "But….." I started before his eyes looked hard into mine. "No buts Isabella, go back home before its late and put this box back." I nodded frowning a little.

Why wouldn't Red Bird help me. What was in this box so bad that I had to get rid of it quick. I tucked the box back into my bag and got up from the couch I was sitting on.

I turned to go to the front door but Red Bird caught me arm. "Okokoipetawaciihakobniyeektakioiyokpazeunki to hanhepiwi" I looked at him strangely. I couldn't ask him what he meant by his cryptic massage because he got up and walked into his kitchen. When I walked out the door and down the street towards my house it felt like I was in a trance.

I got home to find my moms office door closed. I opened it to find her serching everywhere for something, I knew it was the box. When she had processed I was standing at the door she blew her hair out of her face. "Bella sweetie have you seen anyone enter this room" I shook my head. My mom nodded then closed her eyes "have you been in this room?" I avoided from looking straight into her eyes. "Not since last week". I saw her nod again. "Then you can go" I walked upstairs trying not to run. I never kept any secret from my mother but this may be the one that can show me the way to my father.

I set my bag on my bed and sat down putting my head in my hands. I had nothing else I could do though. I had not even one clue that could show me a possible lead to knowing what the hell this box said!I laid down and rolled over looking outside my window. It was raining again which wasn't really a surprise. It was fall and by the looks of it, the snow was going to fall within 3 to 2 days. I shot up from my bed when I finally though of what to do! I ran over to my desk and clicked on the google search engine.

I typed in La Push Pacific Northwest and clicked on La Push, Washington. I read over a passage that described some place called Forks,Washington. I looked on another site which lead me to some Forks cabins. I had a lot of money from my birthdays, Christmases, jobs, and chores since I was 5 which added up to $2,000.

I found the right cabin 38 miles away from some town……Port Angeles and it was down stream from Sol Duc Falls. It was the right amount and it was absolutely beautiful! The main house only cost $195 per 2 nights which was great because I could stay for 8 days to find what I was looking for. I printed all the contact information and pictures before grabbing my bag and walking back outside.

I was going to call the owners of the house but I couldn't on my cell or home phone since they would charge my mother for long distance calls. The gas station had a telephone booth there and I didn't have to worry if my mom would find me where I was staying. When I called the owners of the house they said it was available for only 4 days. I told them the money would be given to them when I mail it and Cathy, the owner, said the house would be open.

I called a car rental service too so when I get off my flight I can just drive to the cabin. I hung up the phone and looked outside the glass. The rain was pounding harder than yesterday and I didn't bring a jacket. I stuffed the papers inside my shirt and opened the door. I walked down the street watching the sun go down. The wind had picked up and the way it was raining it would freeze a person, but strangely I wasn't even that cold. When I made it to my house all the lights were off. I opened the front door then headed towards the kitchen where the extra towels were.

I saw a note on the table, picked it up and read it over.

_Bella I'm going over the Chiefs house for a meeting between parents. There has been animal attacks around the area so lock the doors when you get home! Leftovers from your party is in the refrigerator._

_Love,_

_Your mother Lilane!_

I rolled my eyes and heated the leftovers. After I walked upstairs took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow I was heading for La Push, there's no telling what awaits for me.

**A/N:: Translations**

**ThaGt'aat Spit'it : La Písh Dascak'dak't-- The Great Spirit: La Push Descendant**

**Ok'lythe gt'aat spi'it cak' ìk'lock tha chast which will opek' passage ways xot' tha k'aw wolx pack-- u will find out next chapter!!**

**Nitawakiiyotahopawicicala, mitawacuwitku-- you're the most beautiful girl, my daughter**

**Okokoipetawaciihakobniyeektakioiyokpazeunki to hanhepiwi-- danger will follow you to the darkness of the blue moon**

**Updates will come whenever i or terri has time!! tomorrow one of my stories will be updated check my profile for the update shecdual. the outfits are also on my website!**

**please review and tell me what you think.....this chapter wont be on terri's story because shes on vacation and i dont know the password to her account, when se does i will update the other story too.**


	3. welcome home daìghtat

**Alright!! new chapter hope you like it :) i did and so did my new Beta Moondey :) My co-writer cant update her part of the story, her laptop is fried :P sooo heres my chapter. Translations below and everything is on the website on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer-- I dont own SM's characters... I just turn them into wonderful Native American goddesses ;) (spoiler lol)**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up at 6 from the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I wrapped my body from the cocoon of covers and slapped my alarm until it shut off. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head. Today was going to be very stressful. I had lied to the owners of the cabin about my age. To them I was a 19 year old college student seeking for a new scene before going back to college. My one last hooray I told them over the phone. I'm not sure they believed me at all, I was so surprised when they told me I could book the cabin for 8 days. I laid in my bed for a while, and then started to get ready for "school" when I heard my mother walking around getting ready for work. I put out my clothes and faked putting them on.

I set out my bag for school as a prop and started pulling over my shirt I chose when I hear my mom open my bedroom door. "Bella sweetie I'm going to be at work early and home late okay" I silently thanked the gods for this. "Yea mom that's okay" I walked to my door and gave her a hug. The hug I could tell wasn't the same; it was like a final message of goodbye to her. I hugged my mother a little tighter. "Honey I love the hug but I don't want to be late, maybe when I get home we can pop in a movie and stay up curled on the couch" I sighed and let her go I nodded, fore I couldn't trust my voice. My mother smiled and headed downstairs.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I waited until I heard the front door close and the car start. When I saw the car turn the corner I started packing. Every piece of clothing I had for the cold climate like forks went into 3 bags. I stuffed the box in my computer bag and set everything down at my door. I started my shower and got in feeling the warm water run down my back. After a few minutes I washed up and started to get dressed. I put on my gray sweater and ripped jeans with my blue Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt. I pulled on my gray converse put on some makeup and jewelry. I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a messy ponytail.

I grabbed the tickets I printed out before I went to sleep and loaded my car with my bags. I shut the trunk and got into the car. Looking in the rear view mirror I started backing out of the driveway. I heard a huge bang from the back of the car. I stopped taking my foot off the accelerator and slamming it on the brake. I opened my door and ran to where the noise came from. I saw a man lying down on the ground and he didn't look like he was breathing. I turned looking down the street seeing if anyone was there I looked back at where the man was laying so I could check if he was still alive, but the man wasn't there.

I turned in a circle looking for him. I couldn't, I heard a faint howling in the woods and slowly backed up to the front door of my car and quickly got in. I started my car and backed out of the driveway and started to drive towards the airport. Who the hell was that man? I started to think to myself. When did he walk down the street? I didn't see anyone there. I was freaking out. Whoever that man was could have been seriously hurt or dead, but why didn't I see the body. I drove for a while before arriving at the airport. I checked in my car grabbed my bags and went inside. It was mostly boring waiting for the plane.

When the plane arrived after what it felt like years, I found my seat quickly. I got comfortable and put in my headphones in my ear. I watched as everyone took their seat and I looked out the window. I was really doing this, going to find my family behind everyone's back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. This trip could change everything...my life, choices and relationships...but I didn't know which one would be affected the most. With that thought I fell asleep.

_I walked in a forest, one that wasn't very familiar to me, but... somehow it felt like home. I walked for hours and I was barefooted, wearing a weird deer skinned dress with decorative beads surrounding my neck. I looked ahead of me and saw a waterfall that fell into a large pond come into focus. I walked towards the edge of the pond taking in the nature. I looked up towards the sky and saw a clear full moon shining over me._

_I heard a splash in the water; I quickly searched the surface for anyone or anything. I saw a body floating in the middle of the pond, I gasped and dived in swimming towards the person when I got to the body I flipped it over. I saw the person was me, but I looked so different. My face was longer and my hair was the same like mine with beads in the same places._

_My left side of my face held a sun-like tattoo which shown in a light cream blue I also had other intricate designs and a few native words hidden in them that I didn't know. I brought my hand up to my clones face tracing the designs and I could feel tears run down my face. My clone could be dead... I can't see or feel her breathing. Suddenly her eyes shot open my own ocean blue/gray eyes staring back at me._

_I watched in horror as the black iris broke through the color barrier and the white eclipsing all color except black. She then shot up out of my arms and started staring at me again. It was a while before we even talked. Then the hands of my clone trailed to my face. She then whispered to me in her native language "bawat'a ox tha xìll kook' xot' yoìt' xata has baak' waac'ad with oìt's" I felt a chill run down my spine, I had no idea what she said but I knew it was a warning. Then howls pierced through the silence and wolves circled around the pond. I tried to look around but her hands trapped me keeping my face towards hers. My clone then whispered to me "welcome home my daìghtat'"_

My eyes flipped open and I could barely breathe. I set my hand over my heart trying to get it to settle down. The pilot of the plane informed us that we were in Port Angeles waiting for a gate to be open so we can all unload the plane. I felt strange waking up at the same time my strange clone told me 'welcome home' when we were at the air port. I bit my lip and massaged my fingers to my temples; this was getting weirder and weirder.

It had taken us about 20 minutes to get out of the plane and 5 for me to collect all my bags. I walked next door to a car rental shop. I was shaking I blinked the rain drops out of my eyes and put my hood over my damp hair before entering the shop. There was an average looking blond girl at the counter; she was obnoxiously chewing her gum while looking at a seventeen magazine.

I rolled my eyes and made my way up to the counter. The girl didn't look up. I cleared my girls eyes slowly lifted up to mine and widened. I raised my eyebrow at her "um I need a car please" I said slowly to her. The girl just stared at me. I began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze and shifted from my left foot to my right. Somehow the girl knocked out of her trance and set down her magazine smiling brightly at me.

"Hi! My name is Lauren Mallory, what car would you like to rent out" I fought the urge to look at her weirdly and put on a small smile "It doesn't matter to me any car would be fine". Lauren nodded her head quickly and ran to the back of the store. I waited a while until she came back. "Here's one of the newer cars that we had shipped here. Since you are new and we are totally going to best the best of friends I want you to have the most awesomest car ever!" I fought over in my head to tell her that awesomest isn't a word but I didn't even go there. I got a cool car for half the price, if she wanted to be my friend heck I'll let her.

While carrying my bags Lauren described my car to me. It was a 2010 Acura MDX and a dark purple rose color and was the best they had driving in the rain. I didn't complain, hell this was better than the trashy 1995 Chevy Silverado I had left back home. I thanked Lauren after while because she kept on talking and talking. I held out my hand for the keys and looked back at Lauren her face looked dark.

"There's one thing I need to tell you new girl, even though we are going to be friends stay away from Tyler Crowley he's mine!" I looked at her like she was crazy as her faced changed back to the nice kind girl I met in the shop."Have a nice drive!" she said dropping the keys and giving me a big hug. I opened the door to the car and started driving toward the rental house.

It was a hell of a long drive and the sky began to darken. I cursed myself for not picking a cabin that was 3 hours away from where I wanted to be but it didn't matter. This area was absolutely breath taking and I loved the vast land and forests that would be perfect to hike in. Finally I made it to the cabin and it was much beautiful than the pictures on the website. I unloaded the car, and found the key to the cabin under the place matt and opened the front door. I set my bags down and found a letter on the coffee table. It was from the owners telling me that I could mail the money to their house during my stay in 2 days. I made a note to myself to get the money mailed tomorrow so I wouldn't get in trouble. I carried my bags to one of the rooms upstairs and unpacked everything.

It was 3:45 pm when I finished everything and I was very exhausted. I laid down on one of the couches downstairs. Tomorrow I will be going to La Push to find out what this box meant and what secret it held inside. I woke up tons of hours later and saw it was dawn outside. I looked at my clothing finding myself still in my clothes from yesterday. I felt my head and it seemed I was burning up but I felt fine. I shrugged it off and my body getting acclimated to the weather here in Washington, but it wasn't as different from South Dakota as here. I walked up the stairs and turned on the water for the shower. I walked back into my room and set out my clothes for the day.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off the clothes from yesterday before walking into the water. I washed up in my favorite lavender body wash and rinsed off. I washed my hair too while I was under the shower head. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and started doing my hair. I blow dried it and started the flat iron so it could heat up. My hair was in curls when I finished blow drying it.

I started to flatten my hair and it was about 3 minutes later when I was finally finished. I walked into my room and put on my bra and panties before putting on my favorite black shirt with the rips along the sleeves. I put on my low ride skinny jeans and high wedged boots. I put on some make up and jewelry and stuffed the box into one of the purses I had brought with me. I grabbed the car keys and the keys to the house and go into the car. I checked the GPS and got directions to La Push and the Chief hall where all the documents were held and all the elders worked.

It was another 3 hours but it was worth it. I listened to a bunch of music and checked out all the boys that passed my car at one of the stop lights. There was this one guy who passed my car with a group of his friends. He had spiked up brown hair that formed into a mohawk and a tight long sleeved shirt that showed off his arms. His skin was pale but it suited him. He looked up when he passed and his brown eyes looked directly into mine. I smiled and he winked. I was about to pull over but the honking car behind me told me, I had to go to La Push.

It was a while before I arrived in front of the brown and red building; I sucked in a deep breath and got out taking my purse with me. I walked into the building letting the heat envelope me. The room smelled like pine and the sea which made me think of the girl in my dreams for some reason. I looked around the room but no one was there. I found a slightly open door and walked towards it.

I heard voices so I opened the door all the way. I found some old men and women sitting in chairs with 9 guys and 1 girl standing in front of them. The sound of the opening door alerted the elders and they lanced towards the door. All of them gasped. The guys and the girl turned and looked at me.

I felt uncomfortable under their gaze "umm I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I said to them. The elders looked at each other and shook their heads "No dear one. Come here." I nodded and made my way across the room. One of the elders stood up "Hi I'm Harry Clearwater and you are?" I gave him a smile "I'm Isabella Blackwater". Harry chuckled at my last name "we seem to have the opposite names" I smiled again and nodded. "What can we do for you Isabella?"

I glanced back at the group behind me catching the guys checking me out. The girl on the other hand was staring holes into the back of my head. I turned back around "um I was looking for information of my father and I came across this box" I told them while taking it out of my bag. Harry's eyes widened. "Where did you find this?" he said astonished. "It was in my mother's office, I looked up the markings on the internet and it lead me to here and I was wondering if you knew how to open it". Harry looked up from the box "Who is your mother?" I looked at the elders who sat side by side Harry and they looked at me with the same question in their eyes.

"My mother is......"

**Translations**

**-bawat'a ox tha xìll kook' xot' yoìt' xata has baak' waac'ad with oìt's ---- beware of the full moon for your fate has been weaved with ours**

**-daìghtat ---- daughter**

**kay so expect another UtLM chapter by idk within 2 weeks, I need to study 4 finals ugh! im so sorry for my fans who have been waiting for me to update. I really am starting HS with a new bf isnt a piece of cake :( I hope you guys stay with me and wait a while for other chapters to come :).**

**--love always Amber aka inmyownworld01**

**P.S. feed my addiction and Review!!**


	4. Secrets within the dreams

**Ugh! god i know i know its been a long fuckin time! too long for me too. God this freshman year of high school has been crazy my closest friend hates me, new boyfriend and best friend like me, crazy home homework and projects, and tests! I OFFICIALLY HATE HIGH SCHOOL! and i cant wait til my senior year! *sigh* enough about me sooo here is the new new new chapter that i have been dying to get out to you here you go! Oh and I'm watching Charmed right now lol i love that show!**

**Disclaimer:: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Songs- **

**Tiesto (featuring Tegan and Sara) "Feel It In My Bones"**

**Bella POV-**

"My mother is Lillian Blackwater, but i don't know how this information is relevant to what this box holds". The elders all looked at each other.

Harry spoke up again "This box Bella contains very valuable information that I cant tel you right now, but we have a bonfire coming up that will clear up some things" I nodded remembering that back on the reservation bonfires were very important, so I kept myself from asking what the information was. "thank you form meeting me, Even after i interrupted your other one" I sent a apologetic look to the girl and the group of boys behind me.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes "That is a fucking understatement" she murmured under her breath. One of the guys glared at her

"Leah don't do this now."

Leah, I guess was her name turned to him and walked up to his face "don't you dare tell me what to do Sam! You lost that fucking privilege when you went after Em!" Then Leah stormed out slamming the door behind her.

We all stood there in awkward silence. After a while i couldn't take it anymore. "Well I guess I will go here's the number and address to the place I'm staying" I wrote this all down and gave it to Harry and sent him a smile before I left. Walking to my car I opened the door and sat for a second going over what just happened.

The box did belong to the quileute people, but they wont talk to me about it and there was a harsh break up between Sam and Leah and whoever Em is was the one who probably broke them up. I let out a deep breath, these people were hiding something too and in the 8 days i will be here I had to figure out what that secret is before I leave.

I drove out of La Push to head back to the cabin, but i felt like going around to observe and look at what Forks has to offer. I might even go to Port Angeles again to buy some things from the stores I passed by. I drove around watching the parents on walks with their children and some teens acting rowdy with their friends.

I smiled before i drove off toward Port Angeles. I was a little bored with the silence so I switched on the radio and "Feel it in my bones" blared through the speakers. I bobbed my head to the music and sang along to the lyrics.

**_Blow by blow, I didn't see it coming_**  
**_Blow by blow, sucker punch_**  
**_Rushes in, here to stay_**  
**_Rushes in, you are here to stay_**  
**_What rushes into my heart and my skull_**  
**_I can't control, think about it_**  
**_Feel it in my bones_**  
**_What rushes into my heart and my skull_**  
**_I can't control_**

**_Chorus_**  
**_I feel you in my bones_**  
**_You're knocking at my windows_**  
**_You're slow to lettin me go_**  
**_And I know this feeling oh, so_**  
**_This feeling in my bones_**

**_Left hook, I didn't see it comin_**  
**_Left hook, you've got dead aim_**  
**_Rushes out, run away_**  
**_Rushes out, you always run away_**  
**_What rushes into my heart and my skull_**  
**_I can't control, think about it_**  
**_Feel it in my bones_**  
**_What rushes into my heart and my skull_**  
**_I can't control_**

**_Chorus_**  
**_I feel you in my bones_**  
**_You're knocking at my windows_**  
**_You're slow to letting me go_**  
**_And I know this feeling oh, so_**  
**_This feeling in my bones_**

**_I feel you in my bones_**  
**_You're knockin at my windows_**  
**_You're slow to letting me go_**  
**_And I know this feeling oh, so_**  
**_This feeling in my bones_**

**_I feel it in my bones_**  
**_And then my skull feels pressure_**  
**_I feel it in my bones_**  
**_I feel it in my skull_**

**_Chorus_**  
**_I feel you in my bones_**  
**_You're knocking at my windows_**  
**_You're slow to letting me go_**  
**_And I know this feeling oh so_**  
**_This feeling in my bones_**

**_I take a breath, take a breath_**  
**_With me blow by blow_**  
**_Take a break, take a break from you_**  
**_You are here to stay_**  
**_I take my heart out of my chest_**  
**_I just don't need it anymore_**  
**_Take my hand up again_**  
**_I just don't need it anymore_**  
**_(Repeat)_**

**_Chorus_**  
**_I feel you in my bones_**  
**_You're knocking at my windows_**  
**_You're slow to letting me go_**  
**_And I know this feeling oh so_**  
**_This feeling in my bones_**

As the song finished I pulled into a back parking lot to a bookstore. I grabbed my bag an walked up to the entrance of 'Words Unspoken' and entered the store.

As I take a few steps inside I felt strangely at home, there was a warm aura about this place. I breathed in and smelled the woods and a open fire,, the flickering flames dancing across my face. I opened my eyes to see the light orange glow in the room from the three lamps that sat in the corner.

I slowly made my way towards the Pacific Northwest section, something was pulling me to this part of the store. My ears started ringing as I walked into the section. I skimmed through ll of the books until i stopped in front of the La Push/ Forks part of the row. The ringing in my ears got louder as my finger tips brushed over each and every book.

My hand stopped when I felt the last book. Well it wasn't really a book, but a box. The ringing in m ears ceased as I pulled the box out of its place on the self. I sat down at the nearest table and blew on the surface of the box It was old and dusty. The color of this box was a light gray color nothing like the other one I found in my mothers office, but it had the same design on the top.

I frowned as I stared at the box in front of me. Did this box have the same information as the other one? If it did then why were the elders surprised I had it? I breathed in slowly still sucking in the woodsy air. I had to find out what was in this box.

I stood up taking the box with me and walked to the front of the store. In the front I didn't see anyone so I tapped the bell two times. "okay! okay! dude don't ring the bell again!" A young male voice shouted from the back.

A young man in his early twenties walked out. To say he was gorgeous would be a total fucking understatement. He was a light caramel color with dark brown hair that looked black. He had slight stubble on his face and hazel/ green eyes and pink plump lips. "Well hey there, sorry for yelling at you" he said sheepishly. "Oh well its okay, ha, um my names Bella" I replied nervous. God was he gorgeous, were all La Push boys fucking models! "Hi Bella, I'm Alexander, but you can call me Lex."

I smiled, the name fits him perfectly. "So you wanna check that out?" Lex asked me bringing out of fantasizing about him. "Oh yea the box just called to me" Lex smiled "really? Are you sure you just don't want to uncover the La Push secrets." My eyes widened, this couldn't be this easy just to ask some native about their tribal secrets?

"Aren't you under oath or something?" I asked him with a hint of confusion.

How could he rat out his tribe like that? "Hahahahahaha!" Lex laughed at me. For some reason, I don't know why i started to get angry.

How dare he laugh at me! I just asked a simple yes or no question!

I did not deserve to be laughed at.

My blood started to build a little and I started to get warm. "What the fuck are you laughing at!" I screamed. Lex stopped and looked at me with knowing and saddened eyes. "breath in and out Bella calm down and breath slowly."

I followed his instructions and slowly gained control over myself, "I'm so sorry Lex" I stammered "Its okay, How about I give you this box no charge and you go home, drink some water and relax. "Lex replied with a very concerned look on his face.

I nodded and snatched the box off the counter before sprinting out of the store.I looked back for a while to see Lex talking on a cell phone with a serious and angry look on his face.

I quickly unlocked the door to the car and hopped in.

I started to back up, I looked back into the store font window to see Lex staring at me. I broke our gaze since the look on his face was too intense to handle.

I drove to the cabin I was staying in and unlocked the front door, dropping everything I had plus the box on the door side table and threw myself on the living room couch. Today is the most confusing day I had ever had in my life.

There are so many things that I don't know and I feel like it has something to do with me, but like always everyone is keeping the secret away from me. I sighed deeply and wondered why things have to be so difficult.

Closing my eyes I slowly fell asleep. . . . . .

**_I was in the woods again, walking bare foot towards what i think was the pond I had seen on the plane ride here. I hid behind a tree and saw the same girl who looked strangely like me,but way older now. I look of wisdom shown in her eyes that seemed to be what aged her. _**

**_I could tell even by standing far away from her that she has seen more than any normal being, and she holds secrets to hidden pasts. She kneeled down on the edge of the pond and reached out towards the water. _**

**_I stepped out from the tree and slowly made my way to her, her eyes were closed so I took a chance and kneeled right next to her._**

**_ "I was wondering when i would see you again" she said lightly, her eyes closed. _**

**_"You were waiting for me?" I asked her, a bit of me didn't actually want to know, but i quickly pushed those feelings back and waited for her to reply. _**

**_"Of course I did why wouldnt I?" her hand began waving back and forth in the water. "My daìghtat' you belong here, your future lies on this land, this native soil and now since you are finally home open your eyes to see what is in front of you" her head turned to me and she opened her eyes. _**

**_"Wake up my young sweet girl, your journey is about to start."_**

I shot up quickly feeling slightly drained from the dream. I could tell without opening my eyes that it was already morning. I shut off all the lights in the cabin and opened the drapes to let in the gloomy gray skies. I walked into the kitchen yawning while turning on the coffee maker.

when my coffee was done, I tentatively sipped the liquid testing to see if it was too hot. I walked to one of the windows that looked over the river and forest and stood there for a second.

Why did these dreams come to me so realistic and so alive? why did I have so many questions unanswered! I huffed and put my empty cup in the sink before going to the door-side table where i left the box yesterday night.

I brought the box over to the living room coffee table and sat there glaring at the box. This offending object had to be closed, sealed shut just like the last one.

This was pissing me off immensely, I brushed my finger tips over the intricate wording. Just then whispers surrounded me and old native chanting.

**_"Oh, Great Spirit_**  
**_Whose voice I hear in the winds,_**  
**_And whose breath gives life to all the world,_**  
**_Let me walk in beauty and make my eyes ever behold_**  
**_the red and purple sunset."_**

i snatched my hand away from the box and both the music and the talking stopped. I sat there staring at the box wondering what the fuck was going on.

I thought about what I just heard, I wondered where I have seen or heard of this poem. Then it hit me, I ran up stairs to my room and dug through my small jewelry box. I found what I was looking for, which was a locket.

My mother told me it was given to my great great grandmother who fell in love with a outside tribe and as key to their forbidden love he gave her this locket. While given me this locket my mother also sang the poem that i heard just a few moments ago.

walking down back tot he box I stared at the locket, what did this piece of jewelry have to do with the box. i sat down again and found that on the front side of the box there was a small shaped key lock. I frowned and looked to the locket.

I brought the locket to the key hole and turned until the top popped open.

I sat there extremely happy. Why you may ask. Im extreamly happy because some of my questions could be solved! I lifted the box slowlu, making sure nothing popped out and surprises me.

When the box was fully open I started to dig around. I found some old pictures of a young girl, the girl from my dreams. Stunned I carefully put the pictures down beside the box and started to look through the box again.

I found some arrow heads and pressed flowers, sweeping them away with my hand i felt the bottom of the box. I tapped the bottom hearing the hollow sound in my ears.

I quickly went to the kitchen and back to the box. Using the knife I slowly cut through the corner of the box then slicing all of the four corners.

After I cut through all the sides. I tipped the knife up so I could take out the fake bottom. and set both the knife and bottom aside. I found more pictures and flowers, then I felt smooth leather under my fingertips.

I moved everything out of the way and picked up a old journal. I opened the journal and started to read, but as I tried to read the first sentence someone knocked on my door.

**I Know i know I'm horrible butttt i had to end it there. I'm going to put the next chapter of Invisible up in the next monthhh, soooo bye i guess and review :D **

**Love,**

**Amber aka inmyownworld01**


End file.
